Cross With You
by Meg-Li.Ya
Summary: Megumi hates Atobe Keigo, believing he painted her car with indecent drawings. However, Atobe just loves to bother her, hating to see her acting like somebody else, but as soon as she begins to show him her true face, he finds himself drawn to her. AtoOC


**Author's Note:** Kohaku is a name that suits both male and female. It means Amber in Japanese.

In Asian countries, males are more valued than females. Men are seen as the ones who would continue the lineage by giving their family names to their children. Even though this is the XXth century, this idea has not totally disappeared. For instance, if a family has one son and three girls, the son would have two third of the heritage while the girls would share the remaining one third. (That would have happened in mine, if my parents got a son. –Twitches- sometimes, the girls may not even get any of it.) Moreover, in Asian countries, children are not allowed to defy their parents' authority. Whether the parents are right or wrong, they must comply.

Banshee is a mythological creature, demon, whose cry was a sign of upcoming death.

Narcissus is said to be a man that fell in love with himself. He used to look at his reflection on the lake every day. Once, he tried to kiss his own reflection and fell into the lake, drowning to death.

In Japanese, Aho means idiot. Baka has the same meaning.

**Cross With You**

Time to time, Megumi would think about home. She would look at the city and take a sip of her champagne, wondering if she should head back to Japan to take some news about her sister and father, maybe even of her step mother. However, she would quickly dismiss the thought with a shrug and get out of her hotel room to party. If the thought lingered, she would simply call her private flight and go to another country. The change was radical and what little 'home' feeling she may have experienced in the hotel would have been erased on the way. That was exactly how Megumi spent three years out of Japan, playing around and spending her rich family's money. One may think of this as an irresponsible act, but her parents allowed it. After all, her big sister was more than enough to host parties and help them.

But, there was an eventuality Megumi never thought of and now, she was regretting it deeply.

"You're coming here, whether you want it or not," Mayuri growled, sounding annoyed and slightly desperate at the same time.

Megumi pouted, before taking another sip of her champagne. "Why? You always did better than me as a host. Let's face it. The only thing I'm good at is being the black sheep and you know sheep behave better outside! They can eat lawn and play around happily as much as they want. No consequences!" She grinned when she heard her sister sigh. She was ready to bet Mayuri was shaking her head and running her hand through her hair in nervousness.

"I don't plan on doing that all my life, you know. So, get your ass over there and help me out a little. Besides, a lot of people are wondering if you are not actually dead. Your 'business trip' has lasted way too long."

"Then, just say I found a boy I liked and ran from home," she proposed, waving her hand. It did not matter what people thought of her since she would never meet them in person for a long long long time. "You know it's a plausible explanation." She grinned when she heard her sister agree under her breath.

"Yet, you gotta come back, cutie." Great! Now, Mayuri was trying to coax her. At least, that was what Megumi believed. Her big sister never talked to her that way...

_Normally._

"No." Okay, that was a childish reply, but coming from the spoiled child she was, it was not that out of ordinary. Her pinkish lips pressed together into a pout as she lay down onto the queen sized bed.

"You will." Her sister insisted, sounding much more convincing than before. "Oh, yes, you will." This time, it seemed like a threat.

"...No," Megumi repeated mechanically, not worrying at all. Heh, what could she do anyway? She was over thousands of kilometers away from her sister! "Absolutely not. You are the good kid!"

"I have a boyfriend, Megumi." This was where the woman froze, a flawless strawberry falling from her thin fingers. "We want to go on a trip. A long trip like normal couples, you know?" Her sister's voice was shaking, showing a weakness she was never aware of. "Please?"

Megumi swallowed thickly. Brief but intense memories of her sister flashed through her mind. The unique familial figure she had was her. Could she really leave her behind for her own happiness? She wondered.... However, she quickly came back to her senses. If she accepted that, it was sure her sister would dump everything on her and fly away for freedom!

"No." The response sounded sharper than she wanted, but it was too late to care now.

"Oh." Mayuri was hurt... again. An awkward silence followed, before she spoke again, "But, if I tell you I'm going to rat on you?"

Megumi's stomach made funny noises. She knew what that meant. Her sister was ready to tell her father about the amount of money she spent every year with her no-limit credit cards, the atrocious things she did in the past and some events that made her end up in a police station. It seemed that, for once, the pampered child was in a very bad position.

"Fine." Her whole body was icy cold, her mind blank, even her sight seemed to have blackened.

With reluctance and resentment, Megumi had no choice but to organize her big comeback to Japan. Not that she minded –maybe just a little-, she loved having everybody's attention, but as the youngest child, she always stood in her sister's shadow. Mayuri was perfect while she was the black sheep of the family, or so she believed.

She took another glass of champagne as she watched through her plane's window. Slowly, as the engine began to dive down, her country slowly emerged through the white clouds. _'I wonder…what will happen now.'_

She never came back here, because she knew… The instant her feet touched this ground, she would be bound there forever.

~*~

"Hello, Boid," Megumi saluted, stretching her back as she touched the solid ground. "How are you? It has been a while. Hope Dad's new wife didn't give you too much trouble." She pulled out a pair of orange sunglasses and put them on her nose. "Ahh, the beauty of the sun, the warmth of sunrays hitting my skin, just waiting for a chance to roast it. No wonder why I hate this country so much."

"I'm fine, miss," Boid replied, pulling her luggage with him. "How was your trip?"

"It was okay. Just as always. Who would buy a plane if they were to travel in bad conditions?" She scoffed, examining her nails with half-closed eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, Boid, did you get my car? And please, if there is even a scratch on it, call a lawyer and sue that freaking shipping company."

"We received it. Thankfully, there is nothing wrong with it. Since I know how much you cared about your cars, I took the liberty to call for a check-up. I hope you don't mind, miss."

"Not at all," Megumi's lips quirked up. "In fact, I appreciate this. Did you drive it there?"

"Yes and I also called the chauffeur to drive another car here. That is, if you want to go somewhere else." He stopped when Megumi looked at him. "Yes, miss?"

"You must be the one that understands me the most, Boid." She immediately turned around, walking toward her beloved car. She quickly slid into the driver's seat, enjoying the speed of her lovely sport car. "Better buy some dresses." With that, she drove away.

~*~

_-What could make me lose my cool so much?  
I'll climb over the peak of the coming wave-_

"Ar~n? Are you questioning Ore-sama's decisions?" Atobe asked, frowning as he heard no response on the other side of the line. "Ore-sama is waiting for some explanations!" He stopped in the middle of his walk, standing in the middle of parking lot.

"Oi, man, can you hold this for me?" someone inquired, holding a bottle toward the business man.

"Just do as Ore-sama says and nothing will go wrong!" he ordered to his subordinates, paying no mind to the stranger as he accepted the object. He huffed when his assistant stammered, whispering about some risks in his project. "Ah~ and do you know the risk of disobeying Ore-sama?" He smirked when the boy apologized and listened to his feeble excuses. "Buy all the shares of this company. Got it?" He sighed, running his hand through his gray locks as he closed his cell.

However, as soon as he cut the phone, he saw _her_.

A small slender body with a pair of mesmerizing eyes, her lips slightly parted as she took her sunglasses off the top of her head. Her beautiful gaze met his, showing nothing but surprise. And then, he heard her delicious voice. "You... what did you do to my car?"

He blinked before following her eyes. It was a car. A silver Lamborghini Murcielago, one of the most expensive and fastest cars in the world. Yet, the beauty and rarity of the hood was_tainted_, not with anything glorious or even excessive, but with indecent words and drawings. The worst wasn't what was on the car, but the fact _**Atobe Keigo**_ was holding the very paint spray used to do such coarse act.

"Tche. As if Ore-sama would do something as stupid as that," he commented, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

Megumi snorted. "Then why are you holding that freaking paint spray?!"

"Somebody just happened to throw that in Ore-sama's hands." Oh please, Atobe, it was not that obvious!

"Riiiight! Somebody just 'happened to throw this in your hands'. Guess what? Somebody just happened to tell me _you_ painted _my car_!" She frowned, crossing her arms. "Whether you want it or not, you're caught red-handed. You're gonna pay for the repainting."

Atobe scoffed. "Is that a masquerade to take Ore-sama's money?"

Her lips just quirked up, her eyes clearly saying 'you are a sucker'. "This car is worth $340,000 at least. Why would I even need $6000?" She glanced at him. "But, what if this is just a trick to get out of this mess huh?"

"Why would Ore-sama need to paint your car, ar~n?" he questioned back, smirking. "Ore-sama can buy ten of these."

"You were holding the painting spray! The same painting spray that wrote and drew _indecent_ _dessins_and_ texts_ on my car!" Her pale skin was immediately colored red, furious.

"Ore-sama told you: The real culprit threw it in his hands." He crossed his arms, noting that she said a French word.

"…" She threw him a dirty look. "Whatever! You choose: Police station or paying up."

If there was any pedestrian in this very parking lot, they would have seen the sparks between them. Needless to say, neither of them would give in. It ended in a police station…

"Did you paint that car?" the policeman asked as he stared at Atobe Keigo.

"Ar~n? Are you talking to Ore-sama?" he questioned back, an elegant brow raised. He was visibly not amused to be in such a place. "Do you even know who you're talking to, hm~?" He crossed his arms, pulling out his cell to see the time. "Ore-sama has better things to do."

The girl besides him snorted. "As if I don't. I just came back to Japan and _bam!_ I have to take care of a criminal with an _inflated ego_." She sent him a pointed look as she stressed the last words. She slammed her hands on the desk, glaring openly at the policeman. "I told you what I saw and what happened. _Now!_ I am going home and-" She pulled out her wallet, taking out a card and putting it down on the desk. "Call me when I'll get my reimbursement."

"You're not-!!"

"I am the victim. Not a suspect, therefore, you have no right to keep me there." Her lips quirked, provocative and manifestly proud. "Don't force me to call a lawyer to go back home. I freaking had a twelve-hour-long flight and you're trying to keep me here. I can sue you for mistreating!"

Atobe scoffed, his nose wrinkling. "This point has yet to be proven."

"It's my car and I freaking paid it! Why would I even _try_ to gain a pathetic amount of money for a repaint?" She looked into his eyes, giving him a humiliated look. She remembered his last accusation. "I fly in private jets. I buy the fastest and the most expensive car. Why would I even need to do that?"

"And why would Ore-sama do such coarse acts, hm~?" He questioned back.

"Are you telling me you're a victim too?" She smirked slightly, crossing her arms. "Because it's hard to believe this."

Atobe showed a disgusted expression, scoffing. "You should know you were the _banshee_ that dragged me here."

"_B-banshee_?" She repeated, outraged. "You… You perverted criminal!"

"_I __said it wasn't __my__ doing!_" he screamed, sounding as angry as she was.

"That has yet to be proven," she replied, mocking him openly. "Anyway, sir policeman, _I am leaving._" She walked out of the place without even looking back. Maybe she should have, just to see his curiously shining eyes.

~*~

Megumi thought that once she had taken care of that perverted offender, everything would be _fine_. Yet, when she stared at the woman before her, she wondered if it would not have been a lot funnier to stay in the police station.

"Ah, Megumi! It has been a long while since our last meeting!" her step-mother exclaimed, walking toward her. "So, how are you doing?" She smiled in a sickening sweet way, making her step-daughter stiffen.

"I've been fine, mother," Megumi replied politely. "I see you and father have been busy… _reproducing_," she stressed the last word, giving a pointed look at the big stomach Tiffany had. "Should I congratulate you?" Her lips quirked up, but her eyes did not show the same feeling. They were clearly saying 'I hate you. '

"Ah, no, it's fine." Tiffany gently approached her, playing with Megumi's long locks. "Your father had great expectations from you for this party. I hope you won't mess up. It would disappoint your father greatly."

She grasped her hand, stopping her condescending gesture, and beamed. "Don't worry, mother. I don't plan on disappointing father. However, I sure hope you are not planning on exhibiting your stomach, because I am not sure everybody would appreciate it. Besides, you know what we say about pregnant women? They are strangely stressed and often have mood swings. It would be horrible to put the guests under such _torture_."

"Don't worry. _I_ know how to act around guests. Especially when they are so important." Her step-mother gently touched her own stomach, so tenderly that Megumi wondered how she could be so mean with her.

Megumi walked toward her room, not wanting to let Tiffany have a chance to humiliate her. However, as she climbed up a few steps, she heard something that made her freeze in her track. "I will introduce them to Ai Corp's heir."

"…You… have a son?"

Tiffany's smile widened. "His name is going to be Kohaku."

"…" She didn't allow herself to express anything until she reached her room, locked the door and slumped against it. Her whole body was shaking in fear. _'Amber… is father's favorite gemstone…'_

That night, she dreamt of her mother.

~*~

_-I can't stay calm in a quiet and still atmosphere  
I want something that will overcome all emotion-_

Atobe Keigo was a successful businessman. He could say he was more than pleased with the way his company was developing. He became the most important figure in Japan. However, it also increased his workload to incredible lengths. Soon relationships became too complicated for someone like him. Paying attention to anything else than work was something he could not afford. That was why he preferred one-night stands and a bottle of wine than a bothering woman who would seek his attention. Sometimes, he would encounter unexpected difficulties and with great efficacy, he would solve them without trouble.

The problem with _that banshee_ was solved. That was what he thought. Until Keiichi Hasegawa invited him for a party.

Because of Keiichi's business skill and his daughter's capacities, Ai Corporation's jewels were the most popular in the world. Whether it was the beauty or the quality of it, their products were considered as top-class. Atobe Keigo with ten percent of the shares earned quite a penny. That was why he accepted the invitation immediately.

However, as he attended the party, he met _that_ _banshee_ again, but this time, she looked absolutely _**amazing**_. He did not even notice he was watching her until Keiichi touched his shoulder, smiling. It was obvious he noticed who he was looking at.

"Do you want me to introduce you to my daughter?" He grinned widely, not even leaving him time to reply, and called Megumi. "Come here, Megumi. Let me introduce you to my best associate!"

Megumi walked toward them, her stilettos clicking against the floor as her hips swayed graciously. She stopped before him, hiding perfectly her emotions behind a polite mask. Keiichi threw his arm around the woman and introduced them. "Megumi, this is Atobe Keigo. Keigo, this is Megumi, my second daughter. She used to be a jewel designer."

She bowed her head politely and beamed at him, her eyes boring into his. "Nice to meet you, Atobe-san."

He examined her, wondering if it was the same banshee he met a few days ago, but somehow, he was not sure himself. "The pleasure is mine." He grasped her hand, deposing a kiss on the back on it, and when their eyes met again, he could catch a glint of relief.

So, it _**was**_ the same _banshee_.

"Megumi used to play tennis too, Keigo," Keiichi added, pushing his daughter even closer to Atobe. "I am sure she has a lot of points in common with you." Immediately, he left them alone.

"I'm sorry," Megumi whispered, pushing a rebel lock behind her ear. "I bet father did that with my sister too… didn't he?" She gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"…He did," Atobe admitted.

"…Well…" She looked over her shoulder, eying the orchestra. "…If you don't mind, Atobe-san, I will-"

"You've become more civil."

Megumi froze. "_Excuse me?"_ Her voice was slightly higher than before.

"Ar~n? Are you also deaf, _banshee_?" He smirked when her face reddened in embarrassment. Or was it fury?

"You..." She whispered in a low tone, her hands fisting as she glared at him. She tried again to regain her composure, but as soon as she saw that smirk on his lips, she lashed out. She kneed him in the stomach. "_Who do you think you freaking are? Pervert!"_

The whole atmosphere turned chilly as everybody stared at both Megumi and Atobe. The lady's face was still red from anger as she stood, fists still trembling. He winced, before looking at her indignantly. In his eyes, there was clearly "How dare you" written. She took a step toward him, as if to take the challenge, as if to say "I can do it again." Then, she raised her arm, ready to lash out again.

"_Megumi!_" Keiichi grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him. "_What do you think you're doing?"_

Megumi's eyes left Atobe's, meeting the stern and scolding look her father was wearing, and she looked away, dropping her head in shame. "..."

"Apologize!"

"Please... excuse me for my rude behavior," she whispered, never raising her head. "…Also, excuse me for the previous misunderstanding."

Atobe frowned. It was obvious she was speaking of the car problem, but that did not matter.

Because he did not feel like he won at all.

~*~

"Over the hundred guests we had, you had to knee _Atobe Keigo_!" Keiichi growled, glaring at his daughter. "Do you even know how _important_ he is to our company? He is the most important investor we have!"

"I apologized, didn't I?" Megumi replied, not even looking at her father. "Or should I have thrown myself at his feet and begged for mercy?"

"At least, that would have been _useful_." His glare darkened. "You tainted my reputation, Megumi. Do you even know what a fuss you made in this party? You just came back and the _first party_ you're helping us with turned into a _disaster_. I should have never even accepted it. I should have kept your sister, at least, _she_ wouldn't have given me such problems."

"Aren't you even going to ask me _why_ I did that?!" Her eyes flashed in fury, her hands fisting. "Or is your business partner more important than _your own daughter_?!"

"_Who do you think you are? You don't talk back to your father!"_ he yelled.

"...He painted my car. That _pervert_ covered it with porno--!!!!" She touched her cheek. "..._You slapped me_."

"I don't care what he did to you," he hissed, "You should have just swallowed your pride and acted like a perfect hostess."

"...you _slapped_ me," she repeated again. "_You slapped me for an outsider!_"

"At least, _he_ helps the company."

That was the last thing Megumi heard as she stormed out of the room.

~*~

_-Just bounding over simple hurdles has no meaning  
When all the odds are stacked against me, only I will succeed-.i_

The next time Atobe met Megumi, it was in another party. She was following her father around, being presented to various strikemen/strike people. It was obvious what Keiichi was doing: trying to find his daughter a boyfriend-slash-future-husband-slash-future-more-than-associate-for-her-father. Much to his surprise, she did not lose her temper and snap at her suitors, but instead, she smiled leisurely and made small talk. For _once_, she looked like a proper lady.

"Ah~. Atobe-san, it is such a nice surprise to see you here," she greeted, nodding. "How are you doing?"

"I am good. What about _you_?" He eyed her curiously, wondering why she had not yet made any... well, slip-up.

"Incredibly good." She gazed over his shoulder, noting that her father left them alone again. "So… you were a tennis player in your youth? I heard you were quite good." Her lips quirked up into a smirk. "A really good one."

"Ar~n? Are you doubting Ore-sama?" He crossed his arms, smirking.

"No, not at all," she whispered, looking away. However, Atobe immediately grabbed her chin, meeting her eyes. They were tingling with interest, surprise and slight doubt. It was obvious she wanted nothing more than to say "yes, absolutely."

"Ore-sama will show you someday," he muttered, his smirk widening.

"I…" She cleared her throat, stepping back. "Erm, well, hm. If you don't mind… I, erm, would prefer not to have any physical contact with you. I would not… well, appreciate if somebody misunderstood our…" She coughed. "_relationship_."

"Are you speaking of your future boyfriend or your _father_, hm~?" He barely suppressed his laughter when she deadpanned at the mention of her father.

"…_my father_," she replied bitterly, returning to her normal self. However, as soon as she saw the amused glint in his eyes, her face broke into an angelic smile. "And my possible boyfriends, too, of course. I would not like to see anybody associate my person to you, Atobe-san. If I recall correctly, you too are single. I wouldn't like to prevent you from having a girlfriend."

'_It's already hard for you to find a girl with such an ego,' _she added mentally, her jaw dying to pronounce these words.

"Ar~n? Do you mean Ore-sama is not one of your possible boyfriends?" He frowned.

"…" She cocked her head, looking innocent _for once_. "I am afraid I cannot reply, but I can tell you one thing: you are not my type."

He scoffed. "And what is your type?"

"What is yours?" Megumi questioned back, crossing her arms.

"…Different from you," Atobe answered.

"I think this is enough to avoid any justification…" She did not wait for any reply and walked toward the balcony. Manifestly, she was trying to avoid a fight with him, but she did not think this far. Atobe snorted. As if he would let that talk end this quick. He followed her.

"What is your type?" he asked again, leaning against the doorframe.

"…The silent, protective type." She was staring at the sky, replying almost automatically. "Attentive, supportive and… gentle. Maybe a little hard to express himself and… no matter what I do, he will stay by me side and gently, embrace me. No matter what I say, no matter what I do, he will…" Her voice squeaked a little at the end, as if she was going to cry, but he did not see any tears on her face. "He will stay with me to the end."

"…I like strong-willed girls."

She giggled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I guess I totally failed, hm? And here father wanted me to throw myself into your arms."

"…" He did not reply, watching her as she stopped herself from crying. As much as he wanted to go away, he could not move from the spot.

~*~

"Mayuri, the project…" Keiichi whispered against the phone, frowning. "_What do you think you're doing?_"

"Ano, what's wrong with my project?" she inquired, sounding as innocent as she could. "It's beautiful and it perfectly suits the society's needs. I am pretty sure that would worth quite a penny."

"_What's wrong with that project?_ Do I even _need_ to tell you?!!"

"Yes, you need to." She sounded uncharacteristically serious. Before her father, she would always bow down and would accept his decisions. "You always underestimate her. What exactly separates her and me?"

"She is still a child inside. She is not-"

"You always say she is a jewel designer. Yet, you never show her drawings. You never use them. You merely put them in a closet and leave them here." Mayuri sighed. "Why don't you try them out? She must fall to improve."

"…"

"Or is it because her style is close to Mother's?"

~*~

_-I'll show you how to change the rules you can't help but resist  
Doesn't the walled up energy have any place to go?  
I'm cross with you-_

Atobe Keigo met her a few more times, but every time she skillfully managed to avoid his presence. He acted like he did not care, but it did bug him a little. _Who_ would want to avoid somebody as charming and handsome as himself? He scoffed. Okay, that _banshee_ was the first exception to most of his beliefs, so, it would not be unexpected for her to hate him to the core. He barely suppressed the twitch.

He was the epitome of perfection, therefore he was created to be adored and loved.

He scoffed again. He refused to woo her to be adored, he had better things to do.

"-ma? Atobe-sama?"

He blinked, looking at Mayuri's assistant. "Yes?"

"Ah, Atobe-sama… Are you feeling unwell?" she asked, giving him a small flirty smile.

"I feel fine, Miss," he replied with a smirk. Women should all act like _this_ around him. "Please, continue." He glanced at the file before him…

_Designed by Hasegawa Megumi._

He snorted, staring at the beautiful drawings. '_As if these kinds of jewels would suffice for Ore-sama.'_

~*~

"_Repeat what you just said!"_ Megumi snapped, glaring daggers at Boid. "_What did that insensitive, inconsiderate, stupid-_" the list went on, making Boid wince at her loud voice. "_-mindless prick say? What does a guy who is so narcissistic that Narcissus himself would look like a normal person know about jewelry?_"

Boid coughed, barely suppressing the smile on his lips. The description did suit Atobe's personality. "He said he wasn't satisfied with your drawings."

"He is not satisfied?" She snorted. "Who cares about that guy's opinion? Call him off! _I refuse to treat him dinner to talk about it!_" She growled. "He doesn't even have the decency to invite me for dinner, why should I go, hm~?"

It did not take long before her tone changed.

"Aaahhhh!" _Tackle._ "No-" _Rip_. "Don't-"

Boid stood by the door, speaking in the phone to Keiichi. "Yes, sir, the maids are helping Miss to change."

_Tearing sounds. _"My blouse!!!" _Throwing sounds. _"_STOP IT!! I CAN CHANGE ON MY OWN!!_"

It took one and half hours and the help of ten maids, five bodyguards, two cooks and one gardener to force Megumi into a car and calm her long enough to drive her to the restaurant. Then, with one bodyguard holding each of her arms, she was (literally) transported into the restaurant. _Ahem._ Into a completely empty restaurant. She was then dropped unceremoniously into the chair, facing the only client of the night, Atobe Keigo.

She was dressed to kill. However, the fact her stiletto shoes were held tightly in her hands and her dress was messy made it a lot less impressive.

"I am _**not**_ paying for this, Atobe Keigo," she hissed, glowering darkly. "Especially since you reserved the whole restaurant for us, a _Saturday_. Do you even know how much it cost to reserve a five-star restaurant for nobody but _us_?"

"Ah~, since it was your treat, Ore-sama offered the double." He smirked when her glare darkened.

Megumi froze, staring at the curve of his mouth. "…Ah, I see, Atobe-san…" Her voice returned to a calm and lovely tone. "It doesn't matter anyway… My father would be the one to pay…" She smiled innocently, so innocently and so insincerely that normal humans would have sweated in uneasiness. (But, of course, Atobe was no ordinary human.) "So, if you may, you can even triple the price."

The smirk slipped off. "Ah, don't worry, Megumi. I will." He felt his satisfaction increase when he saw her eyebrow twitch. "Since you were taking so long, I took the liberty to order the meal."

"Ah, sorry for the tardiness, but it seemed that my personnel was busy taking care of my car. It seemed a _narcissistic, stuck-up, perverted and mentally unstable person_ caused great damage to my car." Much to her dismay, his poker face remained unaffected.

"Ah, Ore-sama will exceptionally forgive you, then." He looked amused. Too much amused in her opinion.

"Well, why did you call me for dinner, Atobe-san?" She raised her glass, tasting the wine Atobe chose. It was a French wine, she noted. The delighting taste of fruits lingered in her mouth, as a sweet and bitter flavor played with her tastebuds. She licked her lips. "The wine tastes _amazing_." She sounded sincere and the fact she indeed took another sip of the wine proved her honesty.

"Of course. Ore-sama ordered it from France. I will give you the bill later." He laughed when she gave him an incredulous look. "What? Are you expecting Ore-sama to drink sake while eating French cuisine?"

"No. I was merely surprised I had to pay for the wine too. I thought this was a thank-you gift, since I'm treating you dinner." She wiped her mouth, not wanting to leave any liquid on her mouth. Since she was playing the lady to stop him from getting too amused, she should do it perfectly.

"But this is business dinner, not a friendly one. Therefore, _you_ should have been the one bringing a present," he commented, playing with his drink. "So, where is Ore-sama's gift, hm~?"

Megumi barely suppressed another snort. "I fear as a lady I cannot give you anything. It could be misinterpreted." She smiled politely. "And we are not negotiating for a contract. Bribing you will not give me any advantage." She played with the stem of her wine glass, looking at the beautiful color of the liquid. "Besides, I am merely a jewel designer. A rather unknown one and I don't need to earn anything. Especially not your acceptance."

"Ah~, what about your drawings, then?"

"I fear this is none of your concern. Though you are a big investor of our company, my father has more than fifty percent of the shares, therefore, I only need his approval." She smiled politely. "Father only took this as a perfect occasion to… ah~, _strengthen our bond._"

Atobe snorted. "As if there was a _bond_ between us."

"Who knew the great and mighty _Aho_be-san would refuse a relationship with a beautiful woman." Megumi eyed her plate. '_Foie-gras, I bet he even had it shipped there.'_

"Who do you think you're calling _Ahobe_, _banshee_?" He arrogantly asked, his mouth curving into a deep frown.

Megumi opened her mouth and closed it. She then sighed, shaking her head in fake misery. "Whatever. Let's just talk about my designed jewels. What is the trouble with it?" Her face turned into a serious and grim expression, almost making Atobe wonder where that arrogant and bothering banshee went.

"Ar~n? Can't you tell?" He raised an elegant eyebrow, smirking. She bet he was trying to get her pissed.

Megumi just took out a pen, sketching the exact jewels he saw in that file. "Every of my jewels were designed after a fairytale. Each component was chosen to stand out and differentiate themselves from any other jewel. Though the 'fairytale' theme seemed childish, it was proven than most of the time, women dream of the 'perfect wedding,' therefore, jewels that followed the princess type ideal would only make women get closer to their aims. With Cinderella, the most important object was her glass slipper. So, I chose a rather transparent material to- Are you even _listening_?"

"Ar~n? And what do you think Ore-sama is doing, hm?" Atobe crossed his arms, throwing her a conceited glance.

She sighed, combing her hair. "Let's stop playing this game today. I was dragged here for a reason and I plan to complete it."

Even though she said that, the game never did stop and before she knew, they were drunk. (Of course, after finishing all the expensive French wines, it was hard not to.) And she did not know when her lips fell on top of his. She did not know why she suddenly found his repulsive cologne smell incredibly lovely or why she slowly whispered, "Don't stop," when he pulled away. She vaguely remembered proposing to have an adventure. He distantly considered she may have told him to go away. But none of them tried to go away and simply tried to draw each other closer, their lips muttering incoherent words.

They ended in a nearby hotel.

~*~

_-I can't stay still among the childlike obedience of the serious  
Within all that's black and white, I'll find my own answers-  
_

The first thing Megumi was conscious of was an incredible headache. She did not realize the warmth that was spreading against her cheek or the long and heavy arm around her naked body. She moaned in pain. The body against her shifted, drawing her closer. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the lights.

"…?"

She rubbed her eyes.

"???"

She put her hand on the chest, touching. It was solid.

"…Okay," she whispered, massaging her temples. "I am not dreaming." She raised the blanket. "…I am definitely naked and he is too." She blinked again, looking up. "…Great…" Her voice was laced with irony. "I _slept with Atobe Keigo_ after getting drunk. Dad is so going to be _ecstatic_."

Atobe groaned, leaning down to nuzzle her hair. He did not wake up. "Shut up. Ore-sama needs his beauty sleep."

Megumi deadpanned. "…Beauty sleep is usually used for women. Until further examination, you are a man."

That was when Atobe Keigo honestly woke up. He looked at the woman before him and scoffed. "Of all the women on earth, I am waking up with a _banshee_ by my side."

"…Technically, if I was a banshee, you should be dead by now." She stretched, standing up. "Anyway, yesterday was just an error due to alcohol. It won't happen again, okay?"

He snorted. As if _he_ wanted it to happen again.

~*~

"No, God, _no_," Megumi complained, her eyes frowning at the sight of the man before her. She seemed to be more than displeased by his presence at the dinner. She came there, thinking her father must have chosen somebody else, but _no_, he had to choose the boy with whom she slept before and whose body was so close to perfection that it haunted her dreams. "Atobe, please, tell me you are _not_ my blind date."

"Ar~n? Do you think Ore-sama likes to be here?" Atobe replied, his lips twitching into a scowl. "If Ore-sama's father had not—"

"_Aho_be the greatest controlled by his father… _how lame_." She laughed openly, obviously amused by Atobe's situation. "I wonder what my father will think of you now…" She giggled again, forking her salad. She eyed his purple suit, noting that the color was just like him, _extravagant_.

"He will more than likely appreciate my obedience," he mused, smirking, "Not a lot of people accept their parents' decisions…right, Miss Hasegawa?" He gave her a pointed look.

"…" She sipped her wine, before swallowing it rapidly to stop the prickling in her eyes. He had touched her weak point. "Whatever. I am leaving." She grabbed her vest, barely covering herself with it, and grabbed her bag, running toward the exit.

Atobe blinked, not understanding what happened. Why did she go away? Usually, she would throw a nasty comment back and appreciate the dinner anyway. He immediately dumped some bills onto the desk, trying to catch her before she went too far. He grasped her elbow and as she turned around, he saw her eyes dripping with tears.

"Wha—" she screamed, but her complain was muffled by his mouth. His lips were passionately pressed against hers as he threw his arms around her slender body. Her fists pounded against his chest, but as soon as she caught his delightfully sweet cologne's scent, her fingers fisted on his expensive suit.

Then, she kissed him back.

~*~

"…" Megumi stayed in the bed, wondering vaguely what had come over her. This time, she was not drunk. This time, there was no apparent reason for her to sleep with him. Well, maybe there was one… _Father wanted it._ But that hardly was a reason. After all, she always, always, defied his orders. She eyed Atobe. He was still sleeping…

What to do? She was obviously in _his_ house, therefore it would be rather inappropriate for her to go away without his approval. Moreover, in that kind of mansion, she bet she would be mistaken as a trespasser if she walked around. She rubbed her temples. What could she do? Try to sleep some more, run away while hoping nobody would catch her or make herself at home. A shower sounded nice… She shrugged. Well, she slept with him, he could at least grant her a shower!

She found the bathroom easily. It was directly linked to his bedroom – she was expecting it.

"…" She did not notice Atobe's eyes flutter open. "…Who allowed you to do that, hm~?"

She gasped, startled as she turned around. "_Don't do that_!" She put her hand to her heart, looking at him angrily. "It's bad for my heart!"

"Ar~n? Do banshees screech for their own deaths, hm?" He smirked, the blanket barely covering his lower body. However, _she_ was naked. She blushed slightly, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"I don't screech," she complained, grabbing the blouse on the floor and slipping into it. It was definitely his blouse judging from the size of it. "I merely share the delicious tone of my voice."

He laughed. "Right." He did not sound convinced at all, making Megumi ready to throw another nasty comment. However, as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his beautiful grey locks, the blanket slipped. Embarrassed, she squeaked and quickly ran into the bathroom.

That made him laugh even harder.

~*~

_-Showing my emotions is another form of confidence  
In an endless land of faults, I'm just more perfect than anyone-  
_

Megumi smiled, studying all the gemstones her assistant brought in her office. She loved the way every different jewel shined, but her favorite hobby was to associate a feeling to each of them. For instance, diamond was determination and the power to overcome any hardship, while ruby was passion and personality. She put them together on the desk, trying to associate colors and sizes to create a unique bracelet. After a few more arrangements, she finally took a paper to draw the ornament she created in her mind.

However, in the middle of her work, an enormous rose bouquet invaded her sight. She barely managed to stop herself from yelling.

"…What. The. Hell?" she choked between her angry puffs as she threw a deadly glare at her newly-hired assistant. "Can't you see I'm working? What did I say about intruding in my office?"

"S-sorry!" The boy stuttered.

"Next time, you knock and you wait. If I don't tell you to enter, stay _outside_." She huffed one last time, before she actually asked, "So what are you doing here? Something important enough to bother the designer?"

"Somebody sent you flowers."

She blinked, accepting the bouquet. "Who?" She opened the card.

-

_Tonight, 8:00. My house._

_Atobe Keigo._

_-_

"…He could have at least asked," she complained, crossing her arms. However, her lips still curled into a small smile. She shook her head, before going back to her work.

The male bracelet she designed that day was purple.

~*~

"…You make me come for _this_?" Megumi complained, looking at the man before her. She raised her hand, trying to cover her eyes from the blinding lights on the field. She scowled, crossing her arms. "I refuse to wear these clothes!" She threw the tennis clothes toward Atobe. "I didn't come after work to play tennis."

"Ar~n? Are you withdrawing, h~m?" He smirked. "Or are you afraid to lose to Ore-sama, h~m?"

"Like hell," she snapped, looking at him angrily. "Do you think I, Hasegawa Megumi, would fear you?" She snorted, seeming to barely stop herself from laughing openly.

"A~h, then, what do I see in your eyes, hm?" He leaned in, his nose brushing against hers; his grey bangs tickled her forehead, making her inhale sharply. She lost herself in his beautiful orbs, feeling herself fall slightly in love with the intensity in them. "…Anxiety," his fingers gently traced her cheek, "Nervousness," his lips hovered over hers, "…and… _yearning._" The last word was whispered breathlessly, before he pressed his mouth against hers.

When they parted, Megumi tried hard to breathe. She felt dizzy. "…Don't presume," she whispered, her voice rasping. "You know nothing of me."

His smirk widened as he eyed her flushed cheeks. "I know more of you than you think." He gently wiped her gloss off the corner of her lips. "Maybe even more than your own father." There was a long silence as he held her gaze. "Ore-sama is going to win," he commented, breaking the silence with another arrogant tone.

She squealed, visibly half-heartedly offended. "You won't!"

He laughed. "You forfeited."

"I did not!" She complained again, grasping the clothes from Atobe's hands. "I am going to win!"

Atobe snorted. "Only if _Ore-sama_ lets you."

"Just wait until I slip into these," her tone was slightly playful but also challenging. An amused sparkle colored her beautiful eyes as she examined the piece of cloth in her hands. "What the heck, _a skirt_?" She showed him the mini-skirt, a _pink_ one that made her grimace.

"That's what women wear," he answered, his lips curling into another smirk. "Or aren't you one?"

Megumi scoffed. "Don't even begin this! I am just going to change!" She walked into the mansion to change herself and as she went, she felt his burning gaze on her back. She turned around, showing him a small but bold smile. She never had as much fun as this day.

~*~

Atobe slept on her lap as Megumi ran her hand through his short grey bangs. Her pearly pink lips curled into a small smile, before she leaned in, brushing her mouth against his. But, when she thought the contact was to end, he shifted and threw her on her back. His kissable and more than delicious looking lips showed a sexy, but arrogant smirk. He grasped her wrists to pin her.

"Who allowed you to kiss Ore-sama, h~m?" He asked, looking into Megumi's eyes.

"I allowed myself," she replied, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She did not like to be caught red-handed doing _that_. "It's not like you would mind, Atobe," she added feebly.

"H~m, then, Ore-sama would just have to…" He kissed her again. "_Punish_ you."

She giggled and closed her eyes to kiss him back.

~*~

_-The ragged breaths of my body reflect my heart perfectly  
Since when did I forget how to let go of my tears?-  
_

"Megumi, good news! Your last-" Megumi giggled, still thinking of Atobe's face when he found out she was wearing sexy lingerie. "…Megumi?" Mayuri received no response and finally understood that her sister was not listening to her at all. "Hey! Megumi!!!"

"H~m?" She snapped out of her reverie… just _barely_.

"…Did you listen to what I was saying?" Mayuri sounded upset.

"…No," she answered truthfully, her tone uncharacteristically cheerful. "But truthfully, don't you have anything else to do? I thought you were going on vacation with your boyfriend~ Hm~? Or are you planning on coming back to play the little princess again? Without him, huh?" She giggled.

"I beg your pardon?" Did she just hear her sister sounding HAPPY?

"Just relax and enjoy your time with your boyfriend!" Megumi peeked at her clock and eyed the clothes she laid on her bed. She still had a good half an hour left before her date with Atobe, but still, that did not mean she would take the first thing she found in her closet. "I mean, even I know that vacation are made to be a moment of relaxation and-"

"Who are you seeing?" she cut in, her voice was firm and her question more like a statement, showing how sure she was.

"…I'm not seeing anyone!" Megumi squealed, surprised by her sister's perspicacity. She gasped. Did she just squeal?

"I know you. The only time you sound so relaxed and happy is when you had a crush. Sooooo, who is it?" This time, it held a hint of amusement.

"I told you I am not seeing anyone!" She complained, pouting slightly. She mentally cursed, noting how hasty and how easily she uncovered the truth alone. However, still not wanting her sister to know, she could only imagine one way out of this: Deny. Deny. Deny until she had some proof. "You're imagining things~"

"So… I must know him since you refuse to tell me more about him… h~m… I heard you were often seen with a man… something like A-…Aho…" She trailed off on purpose and luckily her sister took the bait.

"…_Idiot, it's Atobe Keigo!_" As soon as Megumi yelled this into the phone, she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She made a mistake!!!

"…Who said I was speaking of him?" She laughed… really hard.

"…"

"So, you _are_ seeing that Atobe guy!" Megumi could feel her sister smile. "So, is it serious? Is he kind?"

"…It's… more like a fling." The end of her voice cracked a little. She blinked, not understanding why.

"……Are you… in love?" Surprise was blatant.

"No… Not at all." And for the first time in her life, Megumi felt her body tremble with these words. She realized something she never ever thought of.

_Am I… in love?_

"Megumi?" Mayuri called, hearing nothing but her shallow breathing. "Megumi!!!"

She hung up, not understanding why breathing seemed so hard at this instant. She grasped her shirt and looked over the clothes she put on her bed… _'Since when did I begin to give a thought about my clothes with __**him**__?'_ She covered her mouth with her fingers, nibbling one of them. _'Since when… did I begin to want to see him?'_

'…_Can I even accept it if… he goes away?'_

She felt suddenly numb. Uncharacteristically numb.

Because she would know… if he went away, she would miss him. Maybe even cry…

And from the corners of her eyes, tears began to drip down her cheeks, wetting the clothes on her bed.

~*~

Megumi looked at the sleeping man by her side, her eyes mirroring the complex feelings in her heart. She wanted to stay with him, aching for him to tell her the words she wanted to hear, but at the same time, she knew perfectly this was an idiotic and fucked-up affair. It was something close to "friends with benefits", yet less than it, because if they wanted to end, they would not even be friends. She drew her knees closer, sitting up on the bed. There was no love, no friendship between them. There was only this nagging, delirious hatred and amusement.

She laughed in self-pity. Could that even _count_ as a bond? No. Absolutely not. She should not have gotten attached to this idiot. She should have backed out a long time ago.

'_Maybe… it's not too late?' _She nibbled on her thumb. _'I still have one week. Once the auction begins, I can disappear again. Nee-chan would come back soon anyway and Father would never make another big party until six months later… So, he won't need me anymore.'_

She grabbed her cell phone, ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest.

~*~

_-What could make me lose my cool so much?  
I'll climb over the peak of the coming wave-  
_

Megumi was shaking, Atobe noted. He gently threw his arm around her waist, wondering if it was not because of the cold temperature. Yet, she did not snuggle closer but she gave him a distressed look. "Nervous?" He asked, squeezing her hip tenderly, hoping to give her some courage. She did not reply and only gave him a fake smile. He frowned. So, she _was_ nervous. He smirked, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Are you shaking with excitement because you are near Ore-sama, h~m?"

She squealed, moving a little farther in the limo, and hit his chest. "Are you kidding? You are so not worthy of my excitation!"

He flipped his hair, smirking. "Do you know how many people would die to be in your place, shaking by my side, h~m?" He grabbed the side of her face, turning her to look into her eyes. "_Do you?_" He breathed the words against her lips, still a little moist because she chewed on them a little earlier. He felt her tremble again. "…This time, you're shaking because of _me_." His smirk widened as he leaned to press his mouth against hers. His fingers ran through her silky tresses, enjoying the fact she let her hair down. When they parted, her cheeks took a pleasingly beautiful red color and her lipstick was disheveled.

"…So, you _can_ joke about yourself, hm?" Megumi stated, looking at him with a hint of hilarity.

Atobe met her eyes. No way would he admit he did it to put her in ease. "Who said I was joking, ar~n?"

There was a small pause.

"…Keigo," she whispered, surprising him. She never called him by his first name… Never. "Thank you." She smiled, a contented and yet complex expression he never saw on her face. "That really helped." Then, she leaned up, gently pecking on his lips.

The driver opened the door, letting Megumi walk out of the limo first. She then grabbed Atobe's arm, walking along with him toward the auction party. They greeted a few "important" people and when they complimented her, Atobe did not understand why he felt so proud. Was it because she was his date?

"Now, we are going to begin the auction. As we know, this party was organized by the internationally-known Ai Corporation and all the jewels we are going to sell are from them. This time, the entire collection was designed by the CEO's daughter, Hasegawa Megumi!" The spot lights were directed to Megumi, who smiled politely. At this instant, Atobe did not know why he brought her closer, a possessive feeling touching him. "Five percent of the benefit will be used to buy potable water in less fortunate countries. We will begin with this ring. The ring is made of crystal and its centerpiece is an extremely pure ruby. It is extremely rare to find such a perfect gemstone." A picture of the Cinderella ring she presented to him a few months ago was projected at the wall. "The price of this item will begin at $10,000,000."

Megumi raised her hand. "15 million." The price went up and up, but she seemed determined to get that ring, not even flinching as the ring reached 75 million.

"95 million," Atobe said, raising his hand. However, when Megumi tried to raise her hand again, he grasped it and looked at her. He did not know why at this instant, her eyes flashed with a complex and indecipherable feeling. Her lips cracked into a smile. Didn't she want that ring?

"Sold to Atobe Keigo.

"The next model is actually two rings, paired rin-"

"…I am going to the toilets," she muttered, walking to the exit. She did not leave any time for Atobe to react.

He stayed there, watching her back for a few second, not truthfully understanding the situation. He listened with half of his attention at the rest of the auction, trying to comprehend why his insight failed him this time. But, when the picture of a purple bracelet was projected on the wall, he snapped out of his reverie.

"This bracelet was designed for men. It is made of silver and decorated with beautiful amethysts, which were considered as protective gemstones in several cultures. The price will begin at $35,000,000."

The bracelet was extravagant, but the most important point? On the side of the bracelet, it was written "To the King."

'It's for me.' That was what hit Atobe immediately.

"36 million," the auctioneer said.

He raised his hand.

"40 million."

He did it again and again.

"100 million. Going once, going twice… Sold to Atobe Keigo."

He did not know why he felt that nagging feeling… until one hour later. His cell phone showed "one unread message."

_-_

_Adieu,_

_Megumi._

_-_

In the middle of the night, a flight went off from Japan.

~*~

Megumi moaned, feeling like a hundred elephants stepped on her. She grasped the phone close to her, bringing it to her ear, and called the room service to clean up the –_ahem-_ "things" on the floor. She also added with a whining tone, "Bring me some painkillers too and a pack of ice. And _please_, don't bring any alcoholic drinks in my room again." She slammed the phone onto the desk, barely managing to hang up as she moaned again.

"God, that hurt like hell," she complained, resting the back of her hand on her forehead. "Never drink French wines without thinking first…"

'_Well, the good side of it is that I'm not thinking of Keigo now,'_ she thought, eyes closed, '_oh crap.'_ As soon as she thought of his name, his face flashed through her mind. She bit her lip, wondering why her eyes felt so watery, and buried her head in the pillow. She loved him… and she ruined everything.

Her phone rang again and she picked it up, her head aching. "Hello?" she whispered, her mind still foggy.

"Miss, your car has been repainted and they also installed the newest equipment. Do you need me to send it over to where you are?" Boid asked, visibly not impressed or surprised by her obviously abnormal tone. He was getting used to her hoarse tone. He did take care of her when she was drunk.

"…The car…?" her lips curved into a frown, her mind flashing to the distant memory graved in her mind. She remembered walking down the parking lot and seeing him, the paint spray in his hand and his phone in the other one. An uneasy smile traced its way on her mouth and she felt tears prickle again. "…No, Boid… Don't. Please don't." It was not an order, it was not a statement, but it was a request, begging to get her memory away from her. Tears fell down her face as the smiling image of Atobe flashed through her mind. "Burn it. Sell it. _Destroy it._ _Anything._ **Just get that thing **_**away**_** from me**."

"…" He waited a few seconds, as if reconsidering her demand. "Also, Madam gave birth."

She barely managed to stifle her snort. "Father must be ecstatic, isn't he? Haha, I bet he is ready to give that woman everything Mother fought for without any hesitation. Here comes the end of Ai Corp, let me be the only spectator of its downfall." She winced, her head throbbing with every sound she forced from her throat.

"Master did speak of giving the company to Sir Kohaku," Boid replied, his tone neutral. "It seems like his birth fulfills his dreams, but I personally think he regrets deeply the distance he had with you, miss. Contrary to your beliefs, Miss, he really loved your mother."

"As you said, Boid, he _loved_ her. That's exactly why Mother and he parted ways." She eyed her freshly painted nails with little interest.

"Is that why you left Sir Atobe so easily?" Boid asked, his voice gaining a little more warmth. "Because you're afraid you will end up like Madam? You're afraid he will find someone more interesting, more beautiful and lovely than you and go away?"

"Who do you think you're questioning, Boid?" She growled out, her eyes twitching.

"…I'm sorry, it was not my position to ask. However, one last thing, miss, Miss Mayuri came back yesterday and is currently speaking with Sir Atobe. She asked me to inform you of the next project. She expects you to work even if you're overseas. Faxing, she said, or via internet."

"Tell her to make Father's little treasure work." She slammed the device shut and threw it against the wall, hoping it had broken… forever. She was tired of this. Whether it was in her thoughts, her dreams, Atobe just seemed to haunt her. She was tired of this.

She just wanted to forget about him, but she was already too deeply in love with him.

~*~

_-Having no choice but to fight, my heart rebels  
As I can feel eyes looking down on me, nothing will ever end  
I'm cross with you  
My smile reflects the shattered pictures of my dreams  
Since when did I lose my sense of freedom?-  
_

"Atobe, I believe my sister is in love with you."

Atobe raised his eyebrow. Was it Mayuri's trick to get something from him again? He recalled that the last time she said something that directly to him, she expected him to invest one billions dollars in her project. Besides, if he was worth that much to her, she should not have left in the first place! He mentally flinched, not liking the way his heart throbbed at the memory. "You must be mistaken."

"…" She glared fiercely at him. "As much as I hate you, Atobe, my sister obviously loves you. Now, tell me, do you love her back or not?"

He looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but hostility and anger. He smirked. These feelings, he recalled seeing them elsewhere. In _her_ eyes, but contrary to Mayuri, _her_ eyes were also filled with vitality and amusement. He liked to see them lit up and her face break into a smile when he challenged her, but she went away… He shook his head. "…It doesn't matter, she _left_."

"My sister is afraid of commitment, because she saw our parents break apart. She saw the fragility of relationship and hated our father for it." Mayuri sounded as serious as she looked. "Megumi used to look up to our mother, taking her as her ideal. For her, Mother was a princess that found her prince and was enjoying her happily ever after. But you know as well as me that when you are a rather rich CEO, women tend to throw themselves at your feet…" She trailed off, her own eyes tainting with a hint of sadness. "My mother planned on filing a divorce and took me and my sister with her, leaving for France."

"What are you trying to say?" Atobe cut in. Okay, he knew where that was leading, but hearing that from Mayuri was the last thing he wanted.

She smiled. "I think you know what I'm trying to say… I'm saying that my sister left, not because she did not care for you. She left because she was afraid of her own feelings."

Atobe snorted, sliding his hand in his hair. "What an idiot…"

"I wouldn't have described my sister better." Mayuri clapped, her grin widening.

He chuckled. What kind of idiot was he? That night… her eyes were shining with sadness, love and _reluctance_. Reluctance to leave him. He laughed again, not because of self-pity, but because he felt strangely relieved and… happy?

Mayuri handed him an envelope. "If you want to see her, I put everything you need inside." Then, she walked out of the room the same way she entered… by making a huge fuss in his office. (She had 'accidently' slipped and made his files fall onto the ground.)

~*~

Finally, after one week of total depression, Megumi set a foot _out_ of her room. She walked toward the exit, her tired eyes barely adjusting to the lights. But imagine her surprise when the chauffeur actually drove her silver Lamborghini Murcielago, parking it before her. She blinked, looking at the man before her, and took robotically the keys he handed to her.

"I hope you will have a nice trip, miss," he said, smiling widely.

Her car was filled with rose petals and she could see that it was perfectly repainted. She slid into the driver seat, noting that no petal had been scattered there, and as she put the key to start the engine, she saw a beautiful envelope. A _violet_ envelope. Her heart skipped a beat. It could not be. It would not be. Atobe would never… She raised her shaky hand, opening it to take out delivery notice. On the corner of it, she could read it perfectly: _Ore-sama hasn't allowed you to leave. Baka._

She laughed, her lips curving into a small smile. "Don't call me baka… you baka," she whispered, her heart warming up immediately.

Megumi started the car, driving to the address on the paper. She would not want to disappoint Atobe, would she? She grinned, enjoying the feeling of the wind against her skin. She reached the place without problem and entered.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked, smiling.

"I have something to pick up," Megumi replied, giving her the paper.

What that woman brought made her gulp. It was a small box… and a cell phone, but who cared about that! That blue, velvet box… She grabbed it, opening it. It was her ring. The Cinderella ring she designed. She bit the inside of her cheek. Nah, that did not mean anything… right? It was not like Atobe was here, a bouquet in his hands with a knee on the ground and asking her to— she snorted. Atobe would never do that. Ever. He would rather— The cellphone rang. She frowned, not liking the way her mind was working today, and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Ar~n? Ore-sama flew from Japan to Paris and all you can say is 'hello?'?" _She could already picture him frowning as he said that.

"I never asked you to come anyway," she replied, her lips twitching up. "Thank you for the ring, but I think you can go back to Japan now." She slid the ring onto her middle finger, liking the way it shone under the lights.

"_Who said you could wear it now, h~m? You didn't even reply to the question."_

She frowned, looking around. Where was he? "What question?"

"_It's an engagement ring."_

She froze. "W-what?"

"_You heard me."_

Thankfully she was not drinking anything when he said that or she would be choking right now. "W-what do you think you're doing!" Her calm and amused tone was replaced by a frankly panicked and surprised quality that amused Atobe further more.

"_Proposing."_ She could hear him smirk.

"It's not funny, Atobe." She chewed on her lower lip. "Seriously, you're kidding right?"

"_Ar~n? Do you think Ore-sama would joke about this kind of thing, h~m?"_

"Are you drunk?"

"…_Baka."_

She flushed. "Oy! Don't call me a baka!" She walked toward her own car, her eyes lit with slight anger. "You are the one who just proposed to me weirdly! What kind of man proposes via phones? Don't you even know you should be holding a bouquet, one knee onto the ground and asking the question?"

"_That's how commoners do it. Ore-sama, as a King, does it this way."_

She snorted. "Well, let me show you how a Queen replies then. Where are you?"

"_Ore-sama is on Voltaire Street."_

"Wait for me, I have something to buy." She smirked.

~*~

"So, what's your reply?" Atobe asked, leaning against his car. He was definitely sexy with his pair of orange sunglasses and his lips curled into a smirk.

Megumi put the small box in his hands and smiled. "Just watch, Atobe." She raised her plastic bag and took a can of spray paint out of it. Atobe raised an eyebrow as she shook the bottle and… opened it, then, cautiously, she put the paint spray close to his car and painted in big, lovely and curvy letters, "Yes~"

There was an awkward pause.

"What do you think you just did, h~m?" Atobe questioned again, his hand catching her wrist. He leaned in, his eyes meeting her sparkling ones, and brushed his nose against hers. He caught her pleasant scent, _his_ cologne –a faint feeling of possession made him smirk-, and pressed his lips against hers.

"H~m, I am not totally sure," she muttered, her mind lost in a heavy mist of joy. She felt like her childish dreams turned out to be true… "I guess I just accepted your proposal… Do you have any objections?"

"I guess not," he answered, before he took the ring out of the box, and slipped it around her ring finger. Then, he brushed his lips against the band and smiled slightly.

"Atobe-"

"Call me Keigo," he ordered, his beautiful eyebrows knitted into a scowl. They were lovers, now engaged, and she was still calling him by his last name!

"Fine, Keigo… give me your hand." Atobe obeyed and, almost tenderly, she brushed her hand against his palm to leave a paper. It was a sketch of a matching ring. "I expect you to have this very ring around this-" she touched his ring finger affectionately. "-finger in three days. If you don't, I'll leave you and fetch another boyfriend~"

He snorted. "As if somebody could replace Ore-sama in your heart."

"Don't flatter yourself. I only wrote yes because it had many more letters than no. If it didn't have at least three letters, my payback would be pointless." She stuck her tongue at him. "That was for painting my silver Lamborghini Murcielago!"

"_Ore-sama already said it was not his doing!!!" _

She laughed, before she turned around, running toward her car. "_This has yet to be proven!!_"

_-Who could make me lose my cool so much?  
I've reached the summit of the wave-_

~Owari

**Megumi:** it took 44 days to finish THAT. 44… Four is an evil number in China… because its phonetics is the same as Death. ._. Double deaths for me to finish an Atobe one-shot. –shoots herself- I totally agree. Do you even know how many time I died because Atobe was not cooperative?


End file.
